


Hitiachi Wand

by endlesshitty



Series: Teasing Tuesday (100 followers) [3]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Hitiachi wand, No Smut, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Request: Bro hear me out. Duff.. hitiachi wand...
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Original Female Character(s), Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Teasing Tuesday (100 followers) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838557
Kudos: 4





	Hitiachi Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 100 followers celebration  
> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

It would be his idea to buy it since he always wanted to try one on Y/N.

She would be quick to agree but didn’t think that it would just serve as an extra tool in one of the days where Duff just wanted to tease her.

He had her handcuffed to the bed, in her underwear while he still had some clothes on, and had the wand pressed against her clit, driving her to the edge and then letting her cool down.

Y/N reached the point where she was crying, begging Duff to let her cum, but he just continued teasing with a smug smirk on his lips, still paying extra attention in case he stepped over a line even if they had a safe word and Y/N was not afraid to use it in case she needed.


End file.
